Coldpelt's Journey
by Whitewarrrior101
Summary: When the line of Thunderclan heroes fade, a new one must rise from Riverclan. Follow Coldpelt as he discovers his destiny. All allegiances are as they were at the last hope with some minor differences , as it takes place right after. Rated T for battles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_A moonless night enveloped the forest, the only _light given was the eerie glow of the moss on the trees. The smell of prey everywhere, but not a morsel could be found. In the darkness, two cats sat side by side.

"Where is he, Thornfang? You said he would be here by now," the left cat meowed, her dark gray pelt mingling with the shadows. Only the glow of her yellow eyes could be seen.

For a moment, the brown tabby next to her closed his eyes, the ground next to him could be seen through his light brown stripes. Then he opened them, and gave the she-cat a hard stare with his green eyes. "He is coming, Duskpebble.," he mewed.

A bush rustled in front of the two cats, and out came a black warrior. He looked around, nodding, then turned his focus to the two spirit warriors. "It's good to be back," he mentioned, "Why have you brought me here?"

"Your destiny, Breezepelt," Duskpebble stated. "It has been writ since the first cat came to the Dark Forest."

"Come," Thornfang meowed as he gestured to the pool of water next to him. "Look," he ordered. Breezepelt watched the pool with interest. He snarled at one point, which was immediately replaced by a glow in his amber eyes.

"Is that really my destiny?" he asked, his voice tinged with excitement.

"Yes Breezepelt, it is. However, there is only one way you'll make it that far," Duskpebble replied.

"And that is with him," Thornfang finished, nodding his head to the bushes Breezepelt came through. A mottled gray tom came through the ferns.

"Where, where am I?" he asked, then a flicker of recondition went through him, "Breezepelt, why are we here?"

"Allow me to answer that, Kestrelflight" Duskpebble replied, who had managed to get behind the medicine cat. She pounced on him, and drove her claws into his shoulder. Kestrelflight yelped in pain. "You are here to help Breezepelt. When he asks for a sign from Starclan, you will give him one. You are here to help him with his destiny. If you don't, or tell anyone you were here, I will finish what I started. Your death." She explained menacingly, then leaped over to join Thornfang. Kestrelflight trembled with fear.

"It is time for both of you to go home. And remember: no other cat must know. Breezepelt, you may tell your mother, but that is it." Both cats nodded, but their eyes showed too very different emotions. Kestrelflight's were filled with fear, while Breezepelt's shone with excitement. As one, both cats faded from the dark forest.

Thornfang gazed upward. Softly, he murmured, "The time of Breezestar has come."

* * *

Far away, in the world of the living, a gray and white queen yowled. Pain was searing through her body, but she managed to keep pushing.

"Your doing amazing, Petalfur. The kit is almost out," A gray tabby meowed, attempting to comfort the queen. "Here it comes!" she exclaimed. A second later, Petalfur felt the pain fade. She turned around to look at the white kit now nestled in the curve of her belly.

"He's beautiful," her mate exclaimed. Petalfur glanced up at her mate and her daughter. "I think we should call him Coldkit," her daughter mewed. Petalfur nodded her agreement.

Then a cold wind blew around the queen. Everyone else seemed to fade. The voice of her sister's littermate whispered in her ear. "Listen closely, dear child, for what I have to tell you: _Thundering glory has faded, and must be replaced by gushing water. Murder comes on shadowy paws, and ice must rise to defeat the wind."_ Petalfur shuddered as a vision of a pure white cat stood on the island, a black cat laying dead at his paws. All around the cats noise erupted, some cats wailing, other's cheering something Petalfur couldn't make out. Then the vision voice faded, and everyone came back into view.

Petalfur looked down at the small, white bundle next to her. Did Starclan mean that this kit, less than one day old, was the ice in the prophecy?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_A beam of sunshine shone through the nursery _walls, and landing right on Coldkit's head. With a yawn, the white kit sat up. He turned around and saw his sister lying in her nest, still asleep. He glanced the other way, and saw that nobody else was awake. Nightkit, Leafkit, and Scalekit were all still too young to play, and no kit wanted to play with a queen, Petalfur or not.

He padded over to his sister and prodded her with one claw. "Wake up, Lilykit," he whispered, "I want to play."

Lilykit, still mostly asleep, lifted one spotted paw and placed it on her brother's head. "Go away," she whispered back.

With a near silent grunt, Coldkit trudged outside, and in one leap, landed on the low hanging oak branch right above the nursery. He stared around, astonished this was the first time he was outside the nursery unaccompanied. As he observed the camp, he noticed Mistystar emerge from her den. She sniffed the air, then padded over to Coldkit.

"Get down from there. No one wants to be woken up by a kit," she meowed.

Coldkit sighed and jumped down from the branch. He glanced back at Mistystar, then walked the rest of the way to the nursery. Mistystar's ice-colored eyes watching him go, amusement glittering in their clear depths.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the Tallstump!" Mistystar's call echoed throughout the camp.

"Let's go!" Coldkit mewed excitedly, scrambling to his paws.

"Not that fast, my little warrior," Coldkit turned to see his mother getting up. "You have to go out slowly, or do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the clan?" Petalfur meowed.

Coldkit started licking his white fur to get it to lie down. Petalfur came over and helped him.

"Now, your father is out there with your sister. You will not touch or speak to Lilykit until she has her apprentice name. Is that understood?" Petalfur asked strictly.

"Yes Petalfur," Coldkit replied.

"Then let's go." Both cats padded outside. Coldkit was making an effort to contain his excitement for his sister. Once they got to the group of cats huddled outside, Coldkit looked at his mother. She nodded once, and slipped over to join Coldkit's father, Mintfur. The white kit then hurried to get to Nightkit, his best friend, but still within seeing distance of both his sister and his parents. In the center of the clearing, Mistystar was looking down at Lilykit from the Tallstump.

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Pebblefoot. I hope Pebblefoot will pass down all he knows on to you." Mistystar meowed. Then she turned to Pebblefoot.

"Pebblefoot, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mosspelt, and you have shown yourself to be strong and thoughtful. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Mistystar finished. Pebblefoot touched noses with Lilypaw and Coldkit shouted at the top of his voice, "Lilypaw! Lilypaw!"

The rest of the clan joined in, Mintfur and Petalfur among the loudest. Lilypaw rubbed her muzzle against her parents, then came over to Coldkit. "Congratulations!" Coldkit mewed. Lilypaw licked her brother's ear, and stared up at the sky, her eyes glittering with excitement.

* * *

At sunhigh, two days after Lilypaw was apprenticed, Four kits headed for the elders den. Coldkit, at the lead, was trying to keep the others calm and quite.

"Elders like quite kits. They are grumpy when you are loud," he had told them before they left.

As dignified as they could be, they padded into the elders den. Inside, a ginger tom was laying on his side, sunbathing, while his gray companion was washing herself. A golden she-cat was lying a little ways off, obvisely asleep.

"Hello Dapplenose. Hello Pouncetail. Hello Mothwing," Nightkit mewed respectively.

"Hello little kits. Whisper, Mothwing's sleeping. Are you here to listen to a story?" Dapplenose purred.

"Yes please." This time Leafkit answered, her dark brown fur rippling in the slight newleaf breeze.

"Pouncetail, what story should we tell them?" Dapplenose asked, turning to her den-mate.

"Whatever you want. I'm not done with my nap. Ask Mothwing," Pouncetail grunted. Scalekit giggled softly.

"Lazy tom," Dapplenose remarked. Pouncetail flicked his ear to show that he heard. Then she turned back to the kits. "How 'bout the story of how Leopardclan won the river?"

"Yeah!" All the kits answered at once.

"Well, back in the old forest, before all the four clans, there was Tigerclan, Lionclan, and Leopardclan…" Dapplenose started.

For an entire hour, the four kits listened to the elder tell the tale of Leopardclan, Pouncetail adding things as he saw fit. When they were done, Coldkit yowled, "I'm Swiftstar!" Loud enough to wake Mothwing.

Leafkit hurried and called Shadestar, leaving Goldenstar to Scalekit. As the three wrestled, Nightkit padded over to Dapplenose and started to search her pelt for ticks.

"You should ask Willowshine if you can be her apprentice," Mothwing meowed.

"I already have," Nightkit replied, "She said yes."

Dapplenose purred as she watched the three kits tussle around in the reeds. _It won't be long until they're apprentices_, she thought.

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Any plot ideas will be thought over, and the story 'How Leopardclan won the River' can be found in the warriors field guide, Secrets of the Clans.**


End file.
